Ztar (SMG4)
Ztar, also known as Bad Star, is a major antagonist of the SMG4 series, serving as the main antagonist of Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bad Stars and SM64: Bad Star's Back! 300k Special. He is a destructive dark star created by SMG3 and Bowser so they could take over the Mushroom Kingdom. However, it turned against them and set out to destroy the world. Despite his immense powers, he is constantly plagued by his 'Toad Personality' (created from a toad getting pulled into his electric orb), which always arises unexpectedly during his villainous antics. Aside from this, however, his malicious actions make him one of the darkest villains in the SMG4 series. Appearance Ztar is basically a power star with a deep-black colour and red eyes. In his toad personality, his eyes are replaced with toad faces. History Bad Stars Ztar is first mentioned in a storybook about the power stars. It is said that, if a power star is manipulated with, a dark star will be created and will terrorise the Mushroom Kingdom. Later, SMG3 obtains the storybook and teams up with Bowser to create a dark star. They use an electric orb to corrupt the power star. Everything is running smoothly until a toad wanders into Bowser's Lair and gets pulled into the orb. This adds the finishing touch to the process and the Ztar is created. However, it goes rogue and sets out to corrupt the power stars and cause chaos. Later, at Peach's Castle Mario and SMG4 are messing around when a ztar destroys the angry sun, darkening the kingdom. SMG4 sees SMG3 and Bowser sneaking around and deduces that they are behind this mess. Ztar suddenly crashes in and tries to take their souls. However, another toad comes in and causes Ztar's toad personality to temporarily resurge. Horrified, Ztar flies off to causes more destruction elsewhere. To stop him, SMG4 and SMG3 hatch a plan: they will create a 'good star' using the same method as before, except this time, Bowser throws in an Old man Hobo to complete the process. Ztar is later seen rampaging through Delfino Plaza, destroying everything. SMG3 steps in and tries to reason with him. However, Ztar just gets mad and chases after him. With the plan ready, SMG4 and Mario fire the Good Star at Ztar. However, Good Star turns out to be not so good after all as he starts raping Ztar, much to everyone's horror. Mario then enacts his back-up plan and fires a toad at Ztar. The interchanging personality's cause an error and results in a massive explosion. However, Ztar survives the blast and declares that he is immortal. Therefore, SMG4 and SMG3 chain him to a pipe on a boat with Good Star. As the blooper ends, Good Star continues to rape Ztar. Bad Star's Back 10 months have passed since Ztar's previous appearance, and he is sick of Good Star singing Justin Bieber songs. Unable to bear it for any longer, Ztar rips free of his chains and defeats Good Star before setting out to cause chaos. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and SMG4 are taken to a secret base where the boss orders them to defeat the Ztar, who is causing mass extreme destruction. Meanwhile, Ztar is fed up of being constantly interrupted by his toad personality and decides to get some help. Therefore, he calls a squadron of Teletubbies to assist him. Mario and SMG4 confront Ztar in Mushroom City. who summon the Teletubby army to face the pisanos while he continues his plan to destroy the world. Fortunately, Mario and SMG4 defeat the Teletubbies and chase after Ztar, who is indulging himself with power stars at Peach's Castle to increase his power. After a quick skirmish, Mario, now naked, jumps on Ztar, causing the latter to freak out and fly towards Mushroom City. Ztar then evolves into his most powerful form and tries to kill Mario with meteors. Fortunately, SMG4 appears and throws a power star to Mario. Ztar eats the power star only to spit it out in disgust. The power star is revealed to be Good Star in disguise, who creates a vortex which sucks in himself and Ztar, never to be seen again. Trivia *Despite a few comedic moments (which come from his toad personality), Ztar could considered as one of, if not the darkest villains in the SMG4 series. This is due to the fact that, while most other villains in the SMG4 universe want to either take over the world, enact revenge upon a certain character, use their villainy for outlandish goals or simply just try to kill a certain character, Ztar wanted to flat-out destroy the world. Alongside this, he also takes great sadistic pleasure in causing destruction and uses extreme and brutal methods to kill his opponents. *Ztar is one of the most powerful villains in the SMG4 universe, alongside Waluigi and Grand Dad. *Ztars are actual items in the Mario Party series, appearing in Mario Party 7. Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Omnipotents Category:Omnicidal Category:Amoral Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:YouTube Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Nihilists Category:Mature Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Wrathful Category:Dissociative Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Demons Category:Remorseful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Knight of Cerebus